Embriagador olor a sangre
by Pitukel
Summary: Los malos hábitos tardan en morir, más aquellos que son tan difíciles de olvidar por el deseo de caer en ellos que generan en uno mismo con su mero pensamiento. Más si era precisamente la sangre, la escarlata tentación, en alguien como Gaara. Por mucho que lo intentara, el llamado de ese liquido rojo llegaba a sus entrañas con furor, haciéndole débil a las influencias de Shukaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El dulce olor de la primavera picaba el aire con su picante olor en cada lugar habido en aquella aldea rodeada de espeso y frondoso verdor. Los árboles salvajes que abarcaban más allá de la vista, las coloridas flores emitiendo azucaradas tras el invierno.

Una gran y casi infinita gama de vivos colores que hacían de todo lo que veía un lugar alegre y optimista.

Siendo resumido fácilmente como…

-Mierda de lugar- murmuró por lo bajo para sí mismo al quitarse de su rebelde pelo rojo otro rosado pétalo que había caído en su cuero cabelludo por estar caminando por el bosque.

Y es que, no soportaba aquel maldito lugar, no llevaba ni siquiera una semana y ya odiaba la aldea de la hoja y todo ser vivo en aquella villa tan asquerosamente feliz. Le revolvía el estómago ver a los aldeanos contagiarse del tan hablado humor primaveral. Porque por lo visto a él, no le surgía efecto alguno.

Tenía tantas ganas de matar algo o a alguien para quitarse el malestar del cuerpo. No podía más, quería la sensación de la arena granulada y caliente por el sol de Suna en sus zapatillas, sentir incluso el miedo hacía él por parte de sus patéticos paisanos, y ver los marrones y naranjas tonos del desierto en el paisaje.

Pero no podía hacer eso penúltimo pensado o todo el empeño que estaba haciendo por cambiar no serviría de nada, a pesar de que por ahora, no es que fuera precisamente bien, el pasado era complicado de olvidar si el terror y la sangre estaba presente y unidas de la mano.

Por otro lado, también estaba el delicado detalle de que su inquilino seguía pidiendo matar en cuanto tenía oportunidad de hablarle, y la fuerza de voluntad era tan débil a veces.

Ahora mismo era tal momento, donde menos se sentía capaz de contenerse.

La primavera le mermaba las fuerzas, las ganas de cualquier cosa que alguien como él podría hacer en aquella villa. Debería haberse quedado en el hospedaje con las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto, fuera de paisaje selvático y piares de pájaros de todas las especies produciéndole una molesta migraña.

Konoha iba a matarlo si seguía estando allí.

Su interior se revolvió inquieto y exigente, sabiendo al instante él porqué y por tanto, haciendo de la bola antes enorme de malestar, peor. Respirando hondamente, preparándose para lo que sabía que se avecinaba, habló para sí mismo en su mente.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ –preguntó desganado con la mirada fija a la entrada de la aldea de Konoha desde lo alto de un árbol. Esperando a sus hermanos para regresar a su hogar tras el incidente con el Uchiha.

 **-Sabes lo que quiero perfectamente, Gaara-** la voz profunda de Shukaku sonó oscura.

Sí, lo sabía muy bien. Demasiado para su propio bien cabía decir.

 _-No, no voy a matar a nadie_ \- estaba más que claro, a pesar de que en ese momento, estando como estaba, no estuviera muy seguro de lo que decía para persuadirlo.

- **Sabes que lo estas deseando, chico, sé que echas de menos sentir ese líquido espeso filtrarse a través de la arena, escuchar la melodía que son los huesos reventar y los gritos aflorar para ser detenidos en un segundo después** \- sonó ciertamente cantarín, con un ronroneo al final de la frase.

No lo negaba, era, como dijo antes, difícil de olvidar el pasado y los malos hábitos, ahora se conformaba matando a los shinobis que el consejo le ordenaba matar del libro bingo de Suna si estaban por los alrededores. Pero no más que eso.

Así que, de vez en cuando, tenía sus bajones porque se moría de deseo por volver a caer en ese pozo de lujuria hacía ese rojo escarlata que proporcionaba la vida. Aún no había caído en las tentaciones de su biju, en Sunagakure, rodeado de aquello que conocía desde el día que nació y le hacía sentir cómodo era más llevadero. En Konoha, envuelto en gamas de verdor y polen no estaba cómodo ni en un ambiente que le calmara, no en primavera por lo menos.

Sabiendo eso, el Ichibi tenía parte de ventaja porque no estaba en todos sus cabales.

 _-Quiero cambiar, no quiero ser un reconocimiento al miedo._

Deseaba ser necesitado, tener la fuerza inmensa e impresionante que poseía Naruto al tener lazos con los demás. No quería ser un arma odiada, quería ser un ciudadano más libre del terror que originaba con su mero nombre.

- **No te engañes a ti mismo, niño, quien ha probado el placer que produce la muerte no puede salir de esa vorágine.**

 _-Y tú que sabrás_ \- la risa burlesca y arrogante lo hicieron enojar, se estaba riendo de él con total descaro a carcajadas escandalosas. Agrió el ceño al tiempo que apretó los puños en sus antebrazos con enojo- _¿De qué te ríes?_

- **De ti, de tu inocente ingenuidad para el alma tan corrompida que tienes** \- guardó silencio esperando que Shukaku terminara de hablar al haber usado un todo que daba a entender que no había terminado- **No has olido una sangre que te guste, cuando la huelas no podrás controlarte.**

- _Podré-_ soltó con seguridad en sí mismo, si había aguantado todo un año, podría seguir haciéndolo, aunque hubiera días donde quisiera mandarlo todo al infierno y desgarrar una garganta o arrancar un brazo.

 **-¿Eso crees? Bien, si tú lo dices.**

Encontró realmente extraño, y algo alarmante, que su biju le diera la razón así, sin más, cuando era costumbre ya que insistiera una y otra vez hasta cansarse al verse ignorado y no dijera palabra alguna hasta dentro de dos o tres días para empezar a insistir otra vez.

Por eso, el verse con la razón a la primera respuesta y saberse vencedor le dieron mala espina.

Shukaku nunca, jamás, se callaba al instante y sin dar guerra hasta hacer de su cerebro una maraña dolorosa. Tendría que estar alerta, no para su libertad, él no saldría de su interior si no lo permitía, pero si podría intentar persuadirlo o debilitarlo.

Saltó al suelo de tierra y leves florecillas cuando vio a sus hermanos acercarse a él, cerca de las grandes puertas de la aldea. Ya se iban a casa, fuera césped entre sus dedos, flores que hacían picar su nariz con su olor y adiós a todas las gamas existentes de verde en los alrededores.

Cayó de cuclillas al suelo, sin emitir un solo sonido al posarse sus pies en el suelo y se irguió cruzándose de brazos mirando como Temari y Kankuro lo miraban con disculpa por entretenerse.

Se dio la vuelta sin dejar que abrieran la boca para disculparse verbalmente para emprender sin más preámbulos el viaje de regreso a casa. Para librarse de todo al existente para él en Konoha en aquella época del año.

O eso hubiera hecho si no fuera por la brisa repentina que vino de sus espaldas.

- _Oh, Dios…-_ se quedó estático a tan solo cien metros recorridos fuera de la aldea- _pero que…_

-¿Gaara, estás bien?- preguntó la rubia no muy segura de ello al ver a su hermano pequeño detenerse en seco y abrir los ojos con tal asombro que asustaba incluso al más sereno. El pelirrojo no se sorprendía con facilidad, es más, nunca lo había visto asustado o impresionado aún.

Pero el aludido no respondía, cosa que tanto a ella, como a Kankuro, los hizo sentir tremendamente incomodos y temerosos de lo que pudiera avecinarse.

Gruñó levemente, como un constante y ronco ronroneo aterrador desde el fondo de su garganta. Esa sensación que comenzaba a recorrerlo ya la conocía demasiado bien. El temblor de su cuerpo, como se le erizaba el vello de la piel, estaba seguro de que sus pupilas estarían tan dilatadas hasta parecer dos abalorios.

- **Ve, lo estás deseando. El cuerpo te lo está pidiendo a gritos** \- la voz de Shukaku afloró de nuevo en su interior, incitándole e caer en el pecado.

 _-Nunca_ \- esa fue su concisa respuesta en cuanto a las palabras de su biju para hacerle perder la cabeza, cuando, otra vez, la brisa caprichosa trajo de nuevo ese aroma que lo dejó en tal estado.

Sangre. Una sangre con un perfume tan dulce e intenso que de haber sido un ataque, lo habría matado al instante. Increiblemente delicioso.

Maldita sea, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido ese espeso liquido carmesí escurrirse de sus dedos, en otras ocasiones, el propio olor de la sangre no le parecía atractivo le mitigaba, para molestia de su demonio, las ganas de matar. Pero, esta fragancia, joder, lo excitaba.

- **Niño, mírate, te estás tirando tan fuerte del pelo que te lo vas a arrancar** \- se rió de él lúgubremente, sabiendo que en ese momento, era más fácil convencerle dado su desesperación- **Admítelo, ansias ir en busca de quien sea el portador de tal olor.**

No podía negarlo, porque sería una mentira colosal, y el Ichibi lo sabía. Así que sí, se moría de ganas como bien le había dicho antes.

 _-No voy a ceder ante tus provocaciones-_ farfulló en su mente mientras e encogía un poco en sí mismo por el dolor punzante en su frente.

 **-Oh, inocente ingenuidad, ya has caído de lleno.**

Y así era, empujando a un lado la mano de su hermana de sobre su hombro cuando ésta fue a comprobar que se encontraba bien, comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria de la que debería para ir a su hogar.

Escuchando a lo lejos el grito asustado de su hermana por el empujón que le propinó y a su hermano Kankuro llamarle a voces, se acercó saltando de árbol en árbol para perderles de vista directo a las puertas de Konoha.

Dejándose guiar por el aroma delicioso de la sangre en el aire, esquivó a los aldeanos que se encontraba en las calles, asustándolos por su mirada enloquecida al tiempo que corría veloz entre calle y calle. Acercándose más a ese olor maravilloso que había hecho de su autocontrol por un año entero simplemente una palabra sin significado.

- **Mírate, corriendo como un loco en busca de una sangre que te negabas a tener a pesar de que la deseas** \- duras palabras que fueron como un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza. No estaba diciendo más que la maldita realidad de aquello en lo que no quería volver a recaer.

- _No quiero matar_ \- realmente no quería hacerlo, pero la tentación había sido demasiada ahora que había pasado un año desde la última vez que mató por placer y necesidad personal.

- **No tienes que matar para disfrutar de la sangre, no por esta vez al menos** \- y tras esas palabras, bramó de manera baja cuando el olor se hizo más intenso conforme más se acercaba a una de las calles principales de la aldea.

El perfume de la sangre lo embrujó inocentemente y lo atrajo con un hilo invisible.

.

.

Estaba tan afligida y triste en ese momento, tanto tiempo sin tener una misión con su grupo entero por su intenso entrenamiento con su padre en el clan, y cuando por fin Tsunade tenía una para el equipo ocho al completo, no podía ir.

Malditos días delicados del mes. Sí, estaba mal maldecir, más siendo de alguien como lo era ella de tal porte familiar y renombre en la aldea y allegados a ésta, pero, era para renegar de malas maneras.

Si no fuera porque esa misma mañana le había venido el periodo y por tanto no le provocaran esos dolores insoportables en el vientre y los pechos, podría ir con ellos a esa misión de rastreo en la que tan buenos eran según decían todos de ellos.

Miró alicaída la bolsa rosa en sus manos donde tenía el paquete de tampones y compresas que se había comprado porque solo tenía esa mañana la que ahora llevaba puesta. Y por supuesto la montaña ingente de golosinas que había adquirido de la misma tienda como el único remedio que le animaba su ánimo desolador.

-¡Anima esa cara!, habrá más oportunidades de que los cuatro salgamos de misión- Kiba revolvió su lacio pelo corto con empatía, buscando animar a su mejor amiga y hacerle cambiar esa expresión de cachorrito lastimero por la sonrisa suave que siempre portaba para ellos.

-Cierto, aunque sea una lástima que no estés, nos llega el sentimiento de desdicha que sientes por no acompañarnos. Agradecemos tus sentimientos.

Miró con una sonrisa divertida a Shino por, de nuevo, sus extrañas pero profundas palabras mientras se peinaba con los dedos el cabello que el Inuzuka le había despeinado antes. Riendo al ver la cara de leve asco que le dedicaba a su amigo aficionado de los insectos por hablar siempre tan raro.

-Enserio, tío, deja de hablar de esa manera, te hace ver más raro de lo que ya eres.

-No soy extraño, solo muestro mi conocimiento sobre la vida al contrario que tú.

Eso le olía a problemas, no por nada Kiba era un impulsivo y ese detalle lo metía en serios apuros, más cuando a pesar de no ser intencionado por parte de otros, él se sentía insultado.

-¿Me estás llamando tonto?

Sí, sin duda eran problemas, como los de todos los días. Contratiempo con el que no podía evitar reírse porque lo encontraba gracioso al ser algo que en su familia, nunca, jamás, se vería.

Adoraba estos momentos con su equipo.

Rió abiertamente, con cierto disimulo al verlos discutir tan ridículamente en plena calle principal de la aldea, tapándose la boca con la mano femeninamente como le enseñó su madre cuando era pequeña. Se hubiera reído hasta que su estómago doliera y tuviera hipo, no obstante, el hecho de que sus compañeros de equipo y los aldeanos a su alrededor callaran era inusual y ciertamente preocupante.

Un susurro a sus espaldas, como un remolino de arena que le revolvió un poco el pelo de la nuca, la mirada sorprendía y algo desconfiada de Kiba, más la tensión en el cuerpo de Shino no ayudó a que su mal presentimiento fuera mejor.

Tensó su cuerpo cuando sintió su nalga derecha siendo apretada y algo meterse entre sus muslos.

Viró la cabeza, dejando caer sus ojos hacia abajo para ver lo inimaginable hecho realidad.

Tener al famoso y temido Sabaku no Gaara con la cara enterrada entre sus muslos, olisqueándola como un perro a algo que le gusta y apretándole la nalga no era algo por lo que estar precisamente tranquila, ¿no? Menos viendo esa expresión de perturbado que tenía mientras enterraba bien a fondo la nariz en sus glúteos.

-Tan dulce, tan tentador-murmuró el pelirrojo aspirando con fuerza el delicioso aroma, importándole un bledo de donde procediera y de quien. Simplemente embriagándose con su fragancia deliciosamente pecaminosa.

Abrió por un momento los ojos, encontrando al mirar para arriba un rostro femenino algo conocido del año pasado, la chica Hyûga amiga de Naruto, mirándole con un rostro teñido en rojo por el bochorno de verle entre sus muslos en público y pánico por ser precisamente él en semejante acción.

 **-Hazlo, lo estas deseando, lo siento en tus pensamientos alocados. Pruébala.**

Estando en sus cabales, no lo haría, pero en tal estado, el ser coherente y de pensamiento normal y moral no estaba en sus posibilidades. Por lo que relamiéndose los labios con pérfido deseo, abrió la boca.

Cerrándola en su tierna y blanca nalga con placer, escuchando a Shukaku riendo en su interior al sentir al percibir los pensamientos alterados de su contenedor humano de esa manera por una chica cuya sangre, por el periodo menstrual, lo había provocado así.

Y ella, bueno, chilló mezclando en su grito una infinidad de emociones antes de caer como peso muerto en sus brazos ante la sorpresa de todos, si era posible sorprenderse más ante lo visto.

Los malos hábitos hábitos tardan en morir, se dieron cuenta todos.

Fin.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores del gaahina, me hayo aquí ante ustedes con un nuevo one-shot recién salido del horno.**

 **Sí, sí, lo sé, este no es el one-shot que tendría que haber escrito porque no es el elegido de la votación, pero de nuevo, es una historia corta del perfil que me viene de perlas ahora que tengo poco tiempo para escribir con el trabajo y que me hace tener menos fics de la lista de en medio.**

 **No voy a dejar pasar por alto oportunidades así, espero que lo entendáis sabiendo mi situación actual.**

 **Y como siempre pido, cualquier error chivadmelo, por favor.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 14 de julio de 2015.**


End file.
